Tara/Walking Dead
| aliases = | continuity = The Walking Dead | image = | notability = Antagonist | type = | race = Human | gender = Female | base of operations = Saviors Sanctuary, Virginia | associations = The Saviors | known relatives = | status = Alive | born = | died = | 1st appearance = The Walking Dead #104 | final appearance = | actor = | voice actor = }} Tara is a fictional zombie holocaust survivor and a recurring minor antagonist featured in ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series published by Image Comics and Skybound Entertainment. She first appeared in issue #104 in November, 2012. Biography Tara was an Asian-American female in her apparent late twenties who lived in the U.S. state of Virginia during the years following the zombie outbreak. She became a member of an aggressive and violent survival group called the Saviors. She was loyal to the group's leader, Negan, and possessed a violent demeanor common to many members in the group. Tara and another savior named John attempted to capture Paul Monroe, who was a survivor from a rival community called the Hilltop Colony. Brandishing a knife, Tara threatened to cut his testicles off, but Monroe managed to fighter her off. Walking Dead 104, "What Comes After". Chapter Two. In time, Negan was overthrown, and leadership of the Saviors was handed to a man named Dwight. Tara followed Dwight's instruction, but did not possess the same level of respect for him as she did Negan. When Dwight eventually decided to part company with the Saviors, Tara was not unhappy to see him go. Walking Dead 150, "No Turning Back". Chapter Six. During the Whisperer War, a member of the Alexandria Safe-Zone named Vincent came to the Sanctuary looking for aid. Tara refused him and then threatened him. While speaking with another Savior named Sherry, Tara was told that it would be in their benefit to aid the Alexandrians against the Whisperers. Afterward, they would be sufficiently weakened and they would be able to take control over whatever was left. Walking Dead 161, "The Whisperer War". Chapter Five. Notes & Trivia * The character of Tara was created by writer Robert Kirkman, artist Charlie Adlard and inker Cliff Rathburn. * Tara (Walking Dead) redirects to this page. * Tara is not to be confused with Tara Chambler, who is a character featured on the AMC series The Walking Dead, but does not appear in the comic book series. * Tara is the first female member of the Saviors to be identified by name. * Tara is one of three prominent Asian-American characters in the series. The others being Glenn, who was killed off prior to Tara's introduction, and Yumiko, who was not introduced for another year after Tara's introduction. * Tara has multiple earrings in each ear, a nose ring, and a lip-ring. Possibly has additonal piercings in other more covered-up areas. * Preferred weapon of choice: Knife. Appearances # Walking Dead 104 # Walking Dead 150 # Walking Dead 158 # Walking Dead 159 # Walking Dead 160 # Walking Dead 161 # Walking Dead 163 See also External Links * References Category:Expanded pages